Jean Richardson
Jean Richardson (1967-1994) was a female Brazilian police officer. Along with the Sheriff, Missile, and police officer Joseph Abernathy, Jean joined the police’s efforts to destroy the First NoHead Base after Bladepoint was captured. However, after Missile’s death at the hands of Mr. Ghastly NoHead in the assault on the First NoHead Base, Jean was seriously injured in a sword duel with the more experienced Mr. Stupid NoHead. After Jean was disarmed, Bladepoint regained consciousness, held off NoHead, and escaped with Jean aboard the Pummeller. From there, she was left in intensive care at the police station while under a coma. Biography Early life Jean Richardson was born in Brazil in 1967, apparently to impoverished parents. Discovered early in life, she was taken in by the police for training. After years of training, she became a police officer. As an officer, she peacefully resolved a number of large disputes between important cities with great success, earning a reputation as a skilled negotiator and diplomat. Despite being trained to fight well, Jean preferred to use words over violence. Despite this, she never hesitated to draw her weapon when the situation required it of her, and she was known to be a cunning warrior. Jean also spent time in the libraries in the police station. She made many contacts while serving as a mediator, and was well-known throughout the world. Many outsiders of the police believed that she represented how they expected an officer to behave, and she was widely respected, which was something of a surprise to many considering her humble background. Jean was also once in charge of sanitation duties at the police station. First NoHead War Meeting Bladepoint In 1989, Bladepoint accidentally stumbled into Jean after Zett tripped Cedric in the hallway. Jean told him to watch where he was going, but was touched when Bladepoint thanked her for the criticism and promised he would. Edgewater After a harrowing scuffle with some rival gangs of Sheriff Missile, the Pummeler and its passengers traveled to Edgewater and Max Cultarena's castle. Richardson and Bladepoint headed outside to chat, but their conversation was interrupted when a fight broke out between the drunk Gummi the Bare and Joseph Abernathy after the former called Abernathy a parasite. Richardson and Bladepoint were able to break up the fight and convinced Gummi to put down his weapon and wait until they had collected the Orb of Power. Abernathy, however, refused and stormed off, while Richardson let him go as she felt that they did not need his help. Abernathy from leaving. When the tavern keeper Max Cultarena finally greeted the group, the NoHeads attacked, having been alerted to the Mystic’s presence by Alison West. Cultarena gave Richardson the sword that once belonged to Mr. Ghastly NoHead, with instructions to give it to Sheriff Missile. Jean wielded the sword during the battle, killing at least one war robot, and engaging in a duel with NR-489, who brandished an X8 riot control baton. He was unable to defeat NR-489, who was shot by Sheriff Missile. Before he could return the weapon to his Master, he was captured along with Joseph and the Sheriff. However, the team made an escape when the police counterattacked. Jean witnessed Mr. Stupid NoHead carrying off Bladepoint and ran to rescue him, but could do little to help as NoHead left the battlefield. Battle of the First NoHead Base Jean returned to the police station with Sheriff Missile, Joseph, and the Mystic. Jean was present during the meeting held to discuss the attack on the First NoHead Base. He volunteered to go with Missile and Joseph to destroy a shield generator on the Base’s thermal regulator, but was more interested in rescuing Bladepoint. After breaching the station, Jean revealed to Joseph that he used to work on sanitation, much to the latter’s annoyance. Jean devised a plan to lower the shield around the building, which would allow the police pilots to attack the oscillator and destroy the weapon. Joseph captured RC-2, and the three, including an overly confident Jean, forced him to lower the shield. He warned them that his troops would storm in and kill them all, but Missile shrugged off his warning, asking Jean if there happened to be any convenient trash compactors in the base. Jean responded with, “Why bother?” before shooting RC-2. The three then discovered Bladepoint, who had escaped by himself. Bladepoint and Jean went to set bombs on part of the oscillator, and upon their return, witnessed Sheriff Missile confront Mr. Ghastly NoHead, who was revealed to be Missile’s brother Owen. After witnessing Ghastly murder his brother, Bladepoint and Jean attempted to escape, but were met with Mr. Stupid NoHead in the woods. Bladepoint attempted to use his gun against NoHead, but he threw Bladepoint back telekinetically and knocked him out. Jean, enraged, drew the sword and engaged in a duel against Mr. Stupid NoHead. Jean briefly held her own, even with him having no training with a sword. Jean used her emotions to drive her fight against NoHead, but in the end, Jean sustained wounds across her spine and was disarmed. After Jean was disabled Bladepoint regained consciousness and retrieved the sword, using it to hold off NoHead long enough to escape with Richardson. The two were taken to the Pummeler, which was piloted by Abernathy, and Jean was left in intensive care at the police station while under a coma. Bladepoint wished him a heartfelt goodbye, kissing his forehead before departing to find the Mystic and return the Orb of Power. Police Grand Army After that battle, Jean continued to be a successful police officer. She was often sent to social events to act as a representative of the police, and was a spokesbeing for them, often directly speaking to the media. She would go on to solve many more disputes, before her untimely demise three years after her victory at the First NoHead Base. Death In 1994, Mr. Stupid NoHead invaded the police station. Due to NoHead’s skills with a sword, he slaughtered Jean, along with all of the other police. The young man had become obsessed with ruling the world and overcoming it with the Darkness. Physical description Jean is tall and slender. She has blue eyes, black hair, and light-colored skin. Personality and traits Jean Richardson considered herself to be more of a diplomat than a fighter, and was known for peacefully settling a number of major disputes. She seems to dislike violence in general. Though she was well known for her diplomacy skills, as well as being very humble, she believed that police were servants to the world. She had a good heart and empathy for others. Her instructors saw her as loyal, dutiful, brave, intelligent, and possessing the strength necessary to be a great policewoman. Jean was also protective of those she cared about. When seeing Bladepoint being carried off by Mr. Stupid NoHead, she ran desperately to rescue him. She later accompanied Sheriff Missile and Joseph on a mission to destroy the NoHead Base’s shield generator in order to rescue Bladepoint. However, Jean was seen to be susceptible to her fear and stress at times. Despite knowing her place, Richardson does not take disrespect to herself lightly. A sarcastic woman, when the Object condescends to her, she retains her decorum but snidely insinuates the Object to be Gummi's leftover meal. Skills and abilities Trained to perfection by the police, Jean consistently scored top marks in his training and was seen as someone who could become an ideal police officer. He became an effective marksman with a high kill rate. Despite a lack of training, he had the ability to wield a sword in combat. He was able to hold his own against a robot soldier with a riot baton, and despite being defeated, managed to inflict a shoulder wound on the extremely powerful Mr. Stupid NoHead. Relationships Bladepoint At first, their relationship got off on the wrong foot, when Bladepoint accidentally stumbled into her after Zett tripped Brock Cheng in the hallway. Bladepoint told him to watch where he was going, but was touched when Jean thanked him for the criticism and promised she would. Over time, the two become good friends. When Bladepoint was captured by Mr. Stupid NoHead, she went to the First NoHead Base to rescue him, despite the fact that she did not know Bladepoint for very long. When Bladepoint was apparently injured by NoHead, she tried to avenge Bladepoint, only to be seriously injured by Mr. Stupid NoHead. Mr. Stupid NoHead Jean and Mr. Stupid NoHead have been enemies ever since he captured Bladepoint. NoHead became enraged when Jean used Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s sword. When he stated that weapon belongs to his father, Jean mocked NoHead (unaware that Mr. Crooked NoHead is the new NoHead Grandmaster, and he is in fact Mr. Crooked NoHead’s son, and the sword does rightfully belong to Crooked) telling him to make him, the two engaged (as Jean was trying to avenge Missile’s death) in a sword duel, although he was able to hold his own for a relatively short period of time and even managed to lightly wound NoHead’s right shoulder. Ultimately, however, Jean was defeated by NoHead, partly due to his mutantry, and mainly because of the latter’s superior experience and skills in sword combat, as Mr. Stupid NoHead disarmed him of Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s sword and dealt him a severe wound to his back. Mr. Stupid NoHead would later slaughter Jean for her role in the First NoHead War. Mr. Ghastly NoHead Jean Richardson and Mr. Ghastly NoHead have been enemies ever since the beginning of the First NoHead War. When Ghastly killed Sheriff Missile, Jean was furious at him. Appearances * * Category:Police Grand Army supporters Category:Police trainees Category:Heroines Category:1994 deaths Category:1967 births Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Police officers Category:Brazilian individuals Category:American individuals